Nuestro futuro
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: Un pequenyo acontecimiento despues del episodio final del anime


**Disclaimer: Kobato** no me pertenece – Todos los derechos corresponden a **NHK-E/CLAMP**

**Nuestro futuro**

Desde el primer momento que estuviste a mi lado, cuando ingresaste por el portón principal de escuela pre-escolar Yogomi, mi corazón que en ese momento estaba cubierto por una capa impenetrable de hielo, empezó a derretirse, sentí que por primera vez mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, ya que tu alegría, tu preocupación por los demás, y tu sonrisa ayudaron a que mi personalidad llena de frialdad cambie complemente.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que escuche esa bella melodía que interpretaste una noche en el parque durante cuando retornaba a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Simplemente la canción tenía un aire de melancolía, pero a la vez podía curar cualquier corazón roto.

Kobato…no tengo palabras para describirte la soledad que sentí durante estos cuatro años, cumplí mi sueño de convertirme en abogado, pero desde el momento que vi el confetti cayendo del bolsillo de mi gabardina y recupere la memoria, no dejaba de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Pero ahora que te tengo en mis brazos creo que todo el esfuerzo para volverte a verte ha valido la pena.

De ahora en adelante quiero velar por tu seguridad, quiero que seas la personas más feliz de este mundo, ya que simplemente no una chica tan pero tan dulce como tú.

Kobato…dime eres feliz? – hable en voz baja mientras la abrazada –

Fujimoto realmente disculpa por haber tardado en regresar, te hice pasar por muchos problemas…creo…que realmente fui una verdadera molestia siempre – lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kobato mientras hablaba –

Ya cállate tontita! – le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – , eso ya no importa ahora, yo también fui una persona que solo pesaba en si misma…

Y no te olvides molestoso – agrego Kobato – , recuerdo que en cuando ayudaba en la escuela pre-escolar siempre me criticabas por todo lo que realizaba, aunque debo admitir que no era muy buena para en nada, si no hubiese sido por Ioryogi –san dudo haber podido volver a estar contigo Fujimoto

Oh te refieres al muñeco de peluche…debo admitir que sonaba muy estricto a pesar de su apariencia, donde se encuentra ahora?

Debe estar algún en lugar cercano…conociéndolo debe estar comiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso, es un glotón

En ese momento sentí un aura muy agresiva que venía desde la espalda de Kobato

Eh? Kobato creo que hay alguien detrás de ti – apunte con el dedo –

Quién? – volteo y su expresión cambio completamente –

DO-BA-TO… - se escuchó con un tono de enojo –

A quien llamaste glotón?!

I..I.. Ioryogi –san?, este…bueno…yo….

Ahora veras! – En ese momento Ioryogi –san utilizo su lanza llamas

No pude resistir lo gracioso de la situación, simplemente mi querida Kobato a pesar de todo sigue siendo la misma, alegre y simpática chica que siempre he querido y curo mi corazón que estaba destruido en aquel entonces.

Eso pasa por llamarme glotón tonta! – dijo Ioryogi –san –

Lo siento, mucho

Ya olvídalo tú nunca vas a cambiar Dobato

Eres tu… - dije cuando volví a ver aquel muñeco de peluche –

Ah…con que tú eres Fujimoto cierto…escucha ella es una chica tonta que siempre está haciendo cosas alocadas, además que es muy torpe, te causara muchos problemas…

Lo sé muy bien - interrumpí –

Yo solo quiero que de ahora en adelante ella sea feliz y me esforzare para que así sea…

Espero que sepas lo que haces…

En ese momento muñeco de peluche mal humorado se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la ventana por donde había ingresado

Espera un momento! – grite –

Yo no tengo más que hacer aquí, eso sí cuando requieran de mi ayuda ahí estaré para darles una mano en todo lo que necesiten, sean felices siempre…

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras Ioryogi –san desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

Fujimoto creo que Ioryogi –san esta probándonos – Dijo Kobato mientras sostenía mi mano –

Probándonos?

Si…él siempre ha sido haci, estricto y a pesar de no ser una persona que expresas sus sentimientos muy abiertamente él quiere lo mejor para ambos, por lo que demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces

No pude evitar dar un suspiro después de esas

Nunca cambiaras verdad? Siempre serás la misma tontita de siempre

Oh! Fujimoto eres muy cruel!

No importa que obstáculos tengamos adelante, no importa que penurias Kobato y yo tengamos que enfrentar más adelante pero estoy seguro que con optimismo y dedicación podremos alcanzar la felicidad que deseamos para ambos para siempre

**FIN**

**IvanchoFAA:** Bueno…aquí me tiene de nuevo con mas fics, hace unos días termine de ver Kobato y realmente puedo decir con orgullo que es uno de los animes alucinantes que pudieron realizar de los mangas de CLAMP. Sugerencia y comentarios son bienvenidos muchas gracias por leer no vemos pronto


End file.
